PROGRAM SUMMARY Our Global Infectious Disease research training program has focused on mitigating leishmaniasis and other vector-borne and emerging infectious diseases in Colombia and the Latin American Region through basic, clinical, and translational research and training. The challenges of prevention and control of infectious diseases in Colombia and other low and middle income countries, require innovation not only through discovery research but also in the delivery of new interventions in diverse contexts. The overall goal of this renewal application is to strengthen the investigator base in infectious disease research in CIDEIM and other Colombian institutions and their research and training capacity to enable implementation of the results of research on these diseases into practice. This will be achieved through: a) early research career development of eight New Investigators and Junior Faculty as Global Infectious Disease (GID) Scholars and their establishment as investigators in CIDEIM and other Colombian institutions, b) continuation of mentored research and comprehensive research training of 4 Doctoral and 6 Clinical Research/MSc trainees and, c) by integrating the principles of implementation science into both our GlD research training curriculum and mentored trainee projects across the spectrum of basic to applied, biomedical, clinical and public health research. In alliance with Yale University, the committed participation of national post-graduate programs in biomedical and health sciences, together with a strong platform of funded research at CIDEIM and the ongoing research of GID program faculty, the renewal of this program will continue to create synergies with national and regional post-graduate programs in biomedical and health sciences through an integrative portfolio of post- graduate elective web-based interinstitutional courses and seminars, workshops on leadership, mentorship, and good research practices, and strategic use of communication technologies.